


【朱修】皇子的弱点

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】皇子的弱点

那个异常，大概只有像朱雀这样观察细微，又一直在意鲁鲁修的人才会注意到。当然，还要加上他出色的动态视力，才可以穿过整个宴会厅，捕捉鲁鲁修每个秒帧放大的动作。  
朱雀眨了眨眼，翠绿色的眸子露出一些有趣的神色，闪亮地可以称之为“兴致”。  
鲁鲁修盛装出席，十四岁的皇子殿下礼仪周全，容颜精致，肌肤白净透皙，端端正正坐在他的位席上，就像一个美丽的瓷娃娃。但凡看到他的人，都会惊叹他的容貌，再赞叹这么年幼的孩子就能这么懂事，在枯燥无味的宴会中忍住青春期男孩的多动症，如此小大人般履行自己的义务。  
只有朱雀知道鲁鲁修有多么活泼，当然年幼的时候，那些玩闹通常都是他发起的，层出不穷的乐趣和调皮捣蛋的行径，朱雀没少撺掇鲁鲁修。他只比这个小皇子年长半岁，除了智商和学识不如对方，在发掘新鲜事物上，从来都是朱雀领先。  
朱雀深深知道鲁鲁修有多么被那些打破常规的玩乐吸引。  
他们很久没有见面，对朱雀而言，却只有熟悉的怀念。  
鲁鲁修第十七次让目光瞟过那位异国公主了。朱雀不记得她的名字，只知道十三岁的小公主也是任性非常，她无视了在场中精彩的表演，正在专心致志地吃着手中的一杯布丁。  
那个杯子可真大，布丁也十分诱人出色。  
朱雀看到鲁鲁修再一次咽下口水——那里被立领礼服好好遮住，不注意根本不会察觉，鲁鲁修喉头吞咽的动作。他的晚餐基本没吃什么，应该很饿了。鲁鲁修盯着那个公主——手里的布丁杯，眼神光彩奕奕，紫晶流转的漂亮眸子可以让很多肮脏的大人们想歪呢，刚刚加入骑士团，在前辈们黄段子熏陶下的朱雀，敢肯定那几个窃窃私语贵夫人，都忙着猜测鲁鲁修看上那个异国公主哪里。  
他只是对她手中的布丁如狼似虎而已。  
朱雀在心里耸了耸肩。

这是个开端，等朱雀注意到鲁鲁修的异常，似乎已经不能让他更坦白一点了。  
鲁鲁修再也没有碰过布丁，他最爱的食物。哪怕在私下场合，朱雀看见他面前摆着美味各色糕点，满桌布丁并不掩饰它们的存在，鲁鲁修总是无视，他挂着训练有素的微笑——每次朱雀都觉得，宫廷画师们画下的角度也不会有太大改变的微笑，扎眼得很想让他上去，像以前那样捏住鲁鲁修白嫩的脸颊，往外狠狠地扯开一个滑稽的表情。  
就像鲁鲁修再也没有拿过布丁，他再也没有露出超过那个弧度的微笑。  
朱雀想，他抛弃了布丁，就像抛弃了微笑。  
——还有朱雀自己。  
这些属于鲁鲁修孩提时代的东西，被他扫进回忆里去。皇子仍然是皇子，他不再拿布丁，不再有多余的表情，不再……亲近朱雀。  
我像那个布丁一样被鲁鲁修抛弃了。十四岁的朱雀这样认知，又感到烦恼无比。所以，他到底为什么放弃一个贵族自由自在的生活，放弃许多人恨铁不成钢的继承权，这样拼命参加骑士选拔，发誓成为圆桌骑士呢？  
那是和皇室最亲密的身份吧？那是将来能站在鲁鲁修身边，时时刻刻不分开的身份吧？那是为了鲁鲁修才做的决定吧？  
可是，鲁鲁修离开他了。儿时的承诺、约定，都像戏言一样。朱雀针扎地感到难受，他仍然选择这条骑士之路，可以在最近的距离，清楚地看见鲁鲁修。这是最难能可贵的奢侈了。

然而，变故快的朱雀无法接受。  
你成为尤菲的骑士吧。皇帝这样对他说。  
朱雀下意识愕然地看向鲁鲁修，年轻的十一皇子睁大双眼，同样一副震惊的样子，但他张了张嘴，仍然什么都没说。他的眼睛在动摇，拳头微微缩紧，嘴唇紧抿出噬啮的轻微印痕，他依然低着头，不发一言，什么也没说。  
朱雀很想上前拽住他的领子，大声喊着鲁鲁修你为什么不说话，我们的约定呢？我成为你的骑士的约定呢？但他只能跪下谦恭的身体，接受皇帝的安排。  
鲁鲁修转身离开了，他没有给朱雀一个眼神，那样决然离去的背影，更深地刺痛朱雀的心。  
他们都还是十四岁的年纪，有什么不能打一架解决呢？但是不约而同地，他们规避了这些分歧，假装将一切交付命运，是时间和成长安排他们渐行渐远。是他们生而为人应付的代价。

这不是我，也不应该是你。  
朱雀忍无可忍，在夜半时分，避开定时巡逻的守卫，带着一盒布丁，翻进鲁鲁修皇子的阳台。  
漆黑的房间早过了歇宿的时间，但是朱雀立刻捕捉到异常。他的皇子殿下没有休息，纤瘦的身体裹在一件长袍睡衣中，蜷缩身体环抱双腿，坐在大床最里面，埋在松松软软的被子里。  
他意外朱雀的到来，愣怔地没有反应，朱雀的动态视力，捕捉到鲁鲁修眼角通红，还挂着泪珠。  
他在哭啊。  
所以到底为什么，明明这么难过。  
朱雀更加生气了，他带着那个布丁爬上鲁鲁修的床，像跨越一个大洋，挪到鲁鲁修身边，强势地钻进鲁鲁修的被子，跟他分享同一床温暖。  
鲁鲁修在他爬行的时候，羞耻地悄悄擦干眼泪，恢复了那个朱雀最不喜欢的十一皇子的表情。  
朱雀把布丁塞给鲁鲁修。  
他稚嫩的脸挂着严肃，认真地说：“鲁鲁修，今天你一定要吃光它们。”  
鲁鲁修摇了摇头：“我已经不吃布丁了。”  
“为什么？不喜欢了吗？”  
鲁鲁修没有回答，他用朱雀听不懂的话说：“这和喜欢不喜欢没有关系，就是不能再吃了。”  
“明明喜欢，但是不吃，这不是很奇怪吗？”朱雀生气了。  
“这个世界总有喜欢也不能做的事，你到底明不明白。”  
“我不明白！也不想明白！”朱雀激动地说。  
“你只是个体力笨蛋而已。”鲁鲁修难过地说。  
“啊。我是没有鲁鲁修聪明，不知道鲁鲁修明明喜欢吃布丁，却再也不能吃的原因。”朱雀赌气地说。  
他们陷入了尴尬的沉默，朱雀仍然拿着那盒布丁，看起来不想妥协。他什么也不知道，但是直觉告诉他，如果今天晚上，鲁鲁修不吃掉这盒布丁，那么他就再也回不来这里了，他和鲁鲁修的关系会变得很糟糕。虽然并不清楚那是什么，可是，那会成为将来最后悔的事。  
鲁鲁修似乎也知道，他盯着朱雀手中的布丁，正在深刻地挣扎和犹豫。  
“朱雀……”鲁鲁修缓慢地开口，他的声音很轻，像是呓语，“我成为这个国家的王储了。”  
“我知道。”朱雀说，这件事举国上下都知道。  
“所以，我不能再有喜欢的东西了。”  
“……”  
鲁鲁修认真地看着朱雀：“我将来会成为皇帝，我喜欢的东西，就会变成一个弱点，它们会让我很软弱。所以，我不能让弱点存在，只有不去喜欢我喜欢的东西，慢慢忘记那种感觉。你听懂了吗？”  
“……谁告诉鲁鲁修这样的事呢？”  
“他们都这样说。”  
啊，他们。那些无聊的，肮脏的大人们。  
“鲁鲁修。我最近刚刚加入骑士团。”朱雀提了自己的事。  
鲁鲁修点点头：“恭喜你。”他当然也知道这件事。  
“那里规矩很多。我有好好遵守，但是，很多人嘴上说着遵守，自己却一直在违反，总是言而无信。”朱雀淡淡地说。  
“我不会成为那样的人的！”鲁鲁修严肃地说。  
“鲁鲁修不会言而无信？”  
“不会。”  
“说谎。”  
“……”  
“你明明说过，要我作你的骑士，我们明明约好的。”  
鲁鲁修清澈的紫眸动摇了，他显得那样混乱，还有些无助。  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，鲁鲁修也说过，布丁是这辈子最喜欢的食物，永远不会变。我记得，在鲁鲁修七岁的时候。”朱雀理直气壮地继续攻势。  
“唔……”鲁鲁修被反噎的说不出话，他的脸红了，真是没法反驳的事呢。  
“所以……那是……”鲁鲁修支支吾吾，真是找不到任何反驳朱雀的词。  
“不能言而无信，对吧？”朱雀言之凿凿。  
“……嗯。”  
“所以鲁鲁修，吃布丁吧。”  
朱雀撕开包装，自己做主，挖了一块布丁塞进鲁鲁修的嘴里，堵住了还要反驳的话。  
果然，他最喜欢的味道。  
柔滑的布丁跳动在嘴里，不用咬就慢慢融化，焦糖的烤味和甜味顽皮地逗弄味蕾。能吃到这么美味的东西，全世界都比不上的幸福。  
鲁鲁修咬着勺子，嘴里是布丁的味道，眼前是朱雀翠绿色的晶晶亮亮的眼睛。心里满满的被什么东西填到快要溢出来，就真的从眼睛里溢出来了。  
“好吃吧？”朱雀擦了擦鲁鲁修的眼泪。  
“嗯。”  
“鲁鲁修继续喜欢布丁吧。”朱雀说，“也继续喜欢我吧。”  
他坚定的眼睛直视年轻皇子微微泛红的脸，一字一句，认认真真地说：“我不会变成鲁鲁修的弱点，我会成为鲁鲁修的守护者，这个国家……不，这个世界独一无二，最强的骑士。”  
“所以，尽情喜欢我吧，我会连同鲁鲁修喜欢的东西，一起全部守护住的！鲁鲁修不会被弱点控制，只要尽情享受就可以了。”  
“朱雀……”  
“还有。”  
朱雀凑近鲁鲁修，在他沾着布丁黏腻痕迹的嘴角轻轻落下一个吻。  
“我爱你喔，鲁鲁修。”

神圣帝国布里塔尼亚第九十九代皇帝从来不掩饰自己的喜好，仿佛没有什么事情能让他避讳对喜爱事物的赞美，和获取。尽管他的大臣们再三谏言，年轻的皇帝依然顾我。  
但他只有一件事，尽管异常地喜欢，却从来不会自己做。  
当他看见一块香喷喷的布丁时，他会转头望向他身旁那位帝国史上最强大的零之骑士，等待面露无奈而又纵容的骑士伸出打败千军万马的手，挖出一勺布丁喂进皇帝的嘴里。这时候，皇帝总是会露出跟平时大相径庭，一脸孩子气般满足又幸福的表情。  
鲁鲁修再也没有亲手吃过布丁，但他只在这个时刻，感到自己是最幸福的。

END


End file.
